


Elephant in the Room

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x05 Compromised, Gen, Missing Scene, mentions Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Missing scene from 2x05. Mick and Sara need to have a talk about the elephant in the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm really annoyed that Sara hasn't talked about Leonard at all yet. This is the scene I wanted to happen at the end of this week's episode.

Mick stood at the door to the library, a six pack of bottled beer in one hand and knocked on the open door with the other.

"You know you don't have to knock," Sara said, turning away from the screen on the wall. "This is a common area, after all."

Mick huffed his acknowledgement, entering and setting the beer on the desk before pulling one out, opening it, and handing it to Sara before taking his own.

"I think I made a mistake," Mick said, settling into one of the chairs and taking a pull from his beer.

"With Ray?" Sara asked knowingly.

Mick glanced up at her quickly before looking away. "Yeah."

"He didn't deserve it," Sara said, coldly. "If you'd asked me, I would have told you not to do it."

"Guess that's why I didn't ask," Mick said. "'Sides, it's not like I needed your permission. Wasn't yours to give away."

"It wasn't yours either," Sara retorted. "It was _his_."

"I miss him," Mick admitted, quietly. "I miss him so much it fuckin' hurts to breathe at times."

"I miss him, too," Sara said. "You know that I do."

"How would I know that?" Mick asked. "All you ever talk about is your dead sister. You nearly got us caught in your revenge against Damien Darhk on this mission. It's like you care more about her than you ever did about him."

"That's not fair," Sara said, rising to her feet, ready for a fight. "I care about Leonard more than you can possibly know."

"Then act like it," Mick said, standing and getting in her face. "You don't ever talk about him."

"It hurts too much to talk about him," Sara practically shouted. "We were almost…" She turned away, her hand going to cover her mouth before she could say anymore. After calming herself, she turned back to Mick. "Besides, it's not like you talk about him either."

"That was a mistake. I should have talked about him instead of trying to fill his shoes," Mick admitted. "Should have known Haircut couldn't handle his gun."

"You can't just replace him," Sara said, sitting down again as Mick did the same. 

"I know," Mick said. "It's not that I was trying to replace him. It's just… I miss my partner." He took a long drink, finishing half the bottle. "Did you know Haircut tracked me down during that time before we finished off Savage, after Snart… after the Oculus? He said we should look out for each other; be partners. He thought that's what Snart would have wanted."

Mick chuckled at the idea and Sara laughed with him. 

"Ray Palmer wanted to be a thief with you?" Sara asked, still laughing.

"He'd be a terrible criminal," Mick said, shaking his head. "For one thing he can't shut the hell up."

"But he was there for you when it was still so new," Sara said in understanding.

"Yeah," Mick agreed. "I guess I started thinking that maybe having a new partner wouldn't be so bad."

"It doesn't have to be," Sara said. "He just shouldn't try to be the same kind of partner Snart was."

"Don't know how to have any other kind," Mick admitted. "Not really. He's the only person I ever really trusted, for decades."

"I'm sure Ray will be happy to help you figure that out," Sara said.

"What about you?" Mick asked.

"I'm not looking for Ray to replace the relationship that I had with Leonard," Sara said, causing Mick to chuckle again.

"No, I wouldn't expect so," he agreed.

"Wait, you knew?" Sara asked, sitting up straighter.

"That he wanted a future with you? Yeah, I knew," Mick said. 

"Didn't think you two talked about things like that," Sara mused.

"We talked," Mick huffed. "Sometimes. About important stuff. You were important to him, so yeah, we talked about you."

Sara took a long drink from her barely touched beer. "I think that I haven't talked about him because I've been furious with him. What he did was heroic. He saved us. And he snatched away any hope I had for the future when he did it."

"He saved the future," Mick pointed out. "One where we weren't being manipulated by the Time Bastards."

"Yeah, only hours earlier he'd told me that he wanted a future for us, together," Sara said. "He dangled _me and you_ in front of me and then destroyed any chance of it ever happening. I was mourning not just my friend, but my future with him; and then I found out about Laurel."

"Killing Darhk wasn't going to bring him back," Mick said as realization sank in. 

"But maybe I could have saved one of them," Sara said. "My sister brought me back from the dead. It's the least I can do to repay the favor."

"We don't know how much else is going to get screwed up if he dies in the past," Mick said. "There's no Oculus to say if it's okay to kill him before 2016. We don't know how many more aberrations would come about because you killed him too soon."

"I'm finally starting to accept that," Sara reluctantly admitted. "I don't want to stop trying to find a way to save her, but I know that I need to look at the bigger picture."

"What about trying to save him?" Mick asked. 

"Been thinking about that, too," Sara said. "There's got to be a way to hold down the failsafe that doesn't involve a person holding it down." 

"Maybe we can ask Haircut?" Mick suggested. "He's the one that figured out how to destroy the damn thing after all. Bet he'd appreciate a project that would save Snart's life."

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," Sara said, standing. "But now, I think I need a long shower and my bed."

Mick opened another beer. "I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

When she was nearly out of the room, Sara turned back. "Mick, we should do this again sometime."

"Drink?"

Sara smirked. "Talk. If you ever want someone to just talk to, like you did with him, you can come to me." 

"Even if it's to talk about girls?" Mick asked.

"Especially if it's about girls," Sara said with a wink.

Mick's laughter followed her down the hallway.

The End


End file.
